


kenhina oneshot (idk i cant do names to save my life)

by mynameiscrowandiamvalid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinata - Freeform, Kenma, M/M, Nekoma, hinata shouyou - Freeform, kenma kozume - Freeform, kurasuno - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameiscrowandiamvalid/pseuds/mynameiscrowandiamvalid
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 8





	kenhina oneshot (idk i cant do names to save my life)

This is a kenhina fic but i can’t come up with names to save my life

Hi! This is my first fanfic so if u have any constructive criticism pls tell me. Might be a bit ooc, also i suck at punctuation. Arson u better frick frackin enjoy this shit. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clink! Hinata dropped his spoon into the cereal bowl he’d just prepared and walked from the small kitchen on one side of the spacious apartment to the bedroom. He hummed and bounced a little as he walked into the dark bedroom, but frowned when he saw that his boyfriend wasn’t on the bed, asleep. 

Putting the cereal down on the nightstand, he peaked around the bed and saw the gamer sitting on the floor. Leaned against the bed, the unhealthy, bright light from his blue psp shining directly on his scrunched up face.

Hinata sighed, giggled silently to himself, and bent over, plucking the console out of Kenma’s cramped hands.

“Hey! what was that for?” Kenma protested in his raspy i-stayed-up-all-night-gaming voice. Hinata surveyed his betrayal stricken face and laughed. 

“Come on, we talked about this! It isn’t healthy for you to stay up so late playing games!”   
“Yeah, I know blue light but-”   
“Kenma!”   
“Fine.” Kenma sighed, defeated and stood up slowly, dusting off his hoodie with his hands.

Hinata set the console down on the nightstand and brought kenma into an energetic hug. Kenma’s arms hung limply before he eventually patted hinata on the back, his way of acknowledging the hug. 

Hinata leaned back, beaming.  
“Hot chocolate?” he asked.  
“Hot chocolate.” kenma nodded.


End file.
